


Anything is Possible, Especially Where the Gods are Concerned

by icecreamchick45



Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Don't Have to Know Canon, Family, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, IDK where this is going but please join me on this odd little journey, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PJO Character Cameo, Wish me luck, a bunch of them - Freeform, of Percy Jackson to get this story for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamchick45/pseuds/icecreamchick45
Summary: Camp Halfblood was always known to be a safe place, somewhere where people were accepted with open arms. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home. For eleven demigods, it was about to be the place where they met their family.





	1. Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction. I had this idea in my head and now I can't get it out. If anyone wants to give my criticism or praise please do, but I figured the world needed another gen fic where everyone is an awesome family. I'm a sucker for those types of fics. If anyone has any suggestions for future stories, go right ahead. These are going to be a collection of short interconnecting stories, probably not is chronological order. However this goes, I want to thank you for reading .Not every chapter is written like this, actually no other chapter will be. I just needed to establish who these characters are in this universe so I chose the generic background narration type thing. This is dedicated to this fantastic universe mashup I made up in my head. Hope you enjoy! :)

Camp Halfblood was always known to be a safe place, somewhere where people were accepted with open arms. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home. For eleven demigods, it was about to be the place where they met their family. 

Rachel Berry was the first to end up at camp. She was the daughter of Apollo and the daughter of two gay men. Nobody really understood the biology involved but decided that with a god: anything is possible. Rachel’s dads loved her very much, but had to send her to camp at the age of 7 out of fear of anything happening to their baby. Rachel was the baby of the camp at the time and got spoiled accordingly. All this attention seemed to go to her head and helped form the attention seeking diva that stands there today. 

Noah Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray all came at the age of 9. Noah, or Puck as he prefers to be called, is the son of Ares and had to come to camp full time when his mom deemed him too dangerous to be around his half sister. Brittany is also the daughter of Apollo and has the power of prophecy. She was the one who demanded that she go to camp because she knew her destiny was be fulfilled there. And Mike is a son of Athena. He came to camp because this was the recommended time that Athena had told Mike’s father to take him to camp, and Mike’s father was someone who always listened to logic; even if it killed Mike to leave his family. Quinn is the daughter of Athena, although she's been accused of being Kione in disguise because she has one icy personality. Athena never has sex with any of the men who are granted children, because of this Quinn’s family has always had legitimacy issues with her. To this day, Quinn’s dad isn’t convinced that she’s actually his daughter. The only thing that Quinn could always count on is her wit.

Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, and Tina Cohen-Chang came to camp at the age of 10. Finn was a son of Zeus. He was too young to be considered a child possible of fulfilling the prophecy… everyone hoped. It wasn’t that Finn was a bad guy that would destroy Olympus… it was just that he tried to hard. His mom sent him to camp when monster attacks became too much, and he screwed up every time that he took charge. A capture the flag team with Finn Hudson on it has yet to win, and everyone doubts it will happen anytime soon. He seems to think that his parentage is a sign that he needs to be an all powerful leader at any time: this is how he pisses off the majority of the camp. Mercedes is the daughter of Hecate and grew up reading Harry Potter, she most definitely wanted a Hogwarts acceptance letter. When she got to camp she was shoehorned into the Hermes cabin, only to never be able to leave because of no cabin dedicated to her mom. She vows to prove that her mom is valuable by becoming the best thing that ever happened to the camp, to be able to demand that she get a cabin of her own. And then there is Tina, daughter of Demeter. She didn’t have the flashiest powers, and seemed to fall into the background of it all. Never having a group to call her own, always a extra in her own story. 

Lastly came Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, and Kurt Hummel at the age of 11. Artie is a son of Hephaestus. He became paralyzed after a monster attack on his way to camp, he was lucky that his mom had a shotgun filled with Celestial Bronze bullets or else the fight could have had a very different outcome. He refused to be the victim though, and managed to design the coolest wheelchair that ever was. Santana Lopez was also a child of Hephaestus with the power of fire. She may not be the best with a wrench, but that doesn’t mean that she was useless. And then there was Kurt, son of Aphrodite. Aphrodite was someone who got a bad reputation of having vain, useless children. Kurt took that stereotype like he takes all stereotypes: he spit on it and flicked it off. Kurt Hummel refused to be useless, and was one of Aphrodite's most powerful children. He has charmspeak and became a master swordsman in record time. Kurt Hummel refuses to be just another stereotype. 

This is the story of the New Directions (Finn named them and no one had a better suggestion) and this where it begins.


	2. Dumb and Dumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody pushes the Hummels around

As a child, Kurt’s dad always said: “No one pushes the Hummel’s around.” At the time, Burt meant that no one should get away with teasing Kurt about his sexuality. When Kurt got to Camp Halfblood and learned about the prejudice and stereotypes around Aphrodite’s children, he figured the line still applied. And no better time did he make it known, then when Puck and Finn started to bother him. 

Kurt was sitting at the dock, reading Twilight, when the boys approached him. Kurt admits he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings because of his book. However, an incredibly stupid way of getting his attention is by grabbing the book out of his hand and holding it over his head. 

“What’s princess reading, some sort of dumbass romance novel?” Puck was without a doubt the most infuriating person at the camp, in Kurt’s opinion. Not only did the boy hold himself in the highest regards, he made everyone feel like crap because, in Puck’s warped sense of reality, everyone else is inferior. 

“It’s Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, you uncultured swine! Maybe if you could read, you could have figured it out yourself.” Kurt was in no mood to be messed with today, his cabin came in last during inspection and all he wanted to do was relax before he killed someone. 

“Gods, it looks like it sucks. Does everyone in your cabin have to read this, or just the girls?” Now Puck was entering Kurt’s danger zone, if one of them didn’t walk away soon, Kurt was going to hurt someone. 

Unhelpfully in the background, Finn just shouted, “Ya, cause you’re a girl.” Even Puck rolled his eyes at that one, the statement didn’t make either of them sound intelligent.

“Finn, just let me handle this one. You’re better at just looking tough in the background.” Poor Finn Hudson, never able to lead because he just looked stupid doing it. 

‘“Look, as fun as it is watching you two trying to speak and think at the same time. I was doing something before you neanderthals showed up so,” Kurt held out his hand expectantly hoping the morons knew what was best for them.

Puck smirked as he said, “Sure, enjoy your book.” Just then, he throws the book into the lake. At this point Kurt is fuming, all he wanted was a nice, peaceful day. Was that so wrong?!? In his opinion, Kurt shouldn’t be held accountable for what happens next. 

Kurt sweetly smiles and says, “Would you boys mind taking off your clothes for me, leave your socks on?” Kurt's voice radiated with magic, if these boys wanted to play dirty, Kurt would play dirty. 

Puck and Finn started stripping down to nothing but their socks, taking off everything else, even underwear. Kurt then proceeded to grab the boys clothes and throw them in the water.

“Stay absolutely still,” Kurt says in a sickly sweet voice. “People are about to come over here and I want you to stay in your best warrior pose. You may breathe but that is all.”

As the boys get into their warrior poses, Kurt can’t help but giggle. Finn gets into a pose that’s a mix between someone about to get into a swordfight and someone who really needs to poop. Puck is in a pose where he is flexing his muscles in a way that just makes him look constipated. Apparently, “warrior pose” means constipated to the average teen demigod. When Kurt was positive the boys would stay, he went to the cabins to get himself an audience. 

About twenty-five kids came to see Kurt’s sculptures, and the look on Puck and Finn’s faces was priceless. It almost makes up for the fact that they had tried to ruin Kurt’s day. All the kids were laughing and taking photos. During this, Kurt had to remind the boys three times not to move a muscle. 

After half an hour and twenty additional kids later, Kurt finally told the boys to just into the lake to cool off. Was Kurt a little harsh, maybe. But, they never pushed Kurt around again, and that was kinda the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't figured out who Kurt should end up with, so if you have a suggestion leave a comment. Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment with your opinion on this. I love hearing feedback and suggestions.


	3. Love, Love, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana was really starting to hate that stupid daughter of Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys like this, please give feedback. Also, encase it was confusing, everyone is the same age. They just came to camp at different times. They are about 12 in this and the last chapter. They are all thirteen when everyone becomes friends, so timeline wise it kinda makes sense. ish. Hope you enjoy. :)

Santana was really starting to hate that stupid daughter of Apollo. Well, not really. Santana was pretty sure it is physically impossible to hate the girl with the power over prophecy, but she could at least pretend that she does. If she’s being completely honest, the whole thing is her fault to begin with. Why couldn’t she just be out? Why couldn’t she just be proud? Why couldn’t Santana Lopez scream to the world that she loves Brittany S. Pierce? But no, she has to be in the stupid closet and stupid Artie is with Brittany. 

It all started when Santana first got to camp, she was instantly drawn to Brittany and they were fast friends. They balanced each other out. Whenever Brittany was naive about something, Santana was there to help her. And whenever Santana almost burned down the Zeus cabin because of freaking Finn Hudson, Brittany was there with ice cream to calm her down. 

One day when they were sitting alone in the amphitheatre, when Brittany changed everything. 

“San, I want to try something with you. Tell me if you like it or tell me to stop.”

Before Santana had an opportunity to question the other girl, Brittany kissed her. She had soft lips that tasted like a cherry lollipop and in that moment it was the best thing Santana had ever tasted. When the kiss ended, Santana looked around to see if anyone had seen them. Nobody was there, but still she worried.

Santana grew up in a very conservative household, she knew that being in love with another girl would be forbidden in her house. But was Camp Half-Blood the same way, she couldn’t think of any instance that would tell her it was different from her small hometown. Would she put herself in danger by being out? Camp was the one place where she finally felt at home, could she risk giving that up for some girl. But Brittany wasn’t just “some girl”, she’s special. 

“Was I good?” Brittany asks with her blue eyes staring widely at her. Crap, she needs to actually talk about her feelings now. Santana sucks at doing that. 

“Ya, you were great. Just, I can’t be a thing with you. I don’t do that kind of thing.”

“Do what kind of thing?” Brittany asked like she didn’t know what would happen if Santana agrees to date. Maybe she doesn’t, Santana doesn’t know either. 

“Just forget this happened, and don’t tell anyone about it” Before Brittany even has a chance to respond Santana races back to her cabin. 

\-------------------------------------

The next day, Santana refuses to acknowledge Brittany’s presence. She knows that it’s childish and stupid, but for some reason it helps her feel like she has gained a little control. 

The next week, she regrets that decision when she finds out that Brittany is dating Artie Abrams. It’s not that she dislikes the guy, he was her half-brother after all, but something about that rubs her the wrong way. Didn’t Brittany have the same feelings for her? Does Brittany not like girls and was only experimenting with Santana? Was something wrong with Santana that she thought someone would love like she wanted to be loved? Or was everything perfect until Santana screwed it all up?


	4. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Manhattan was the most terrifying event that anyone had ever gone through or ever would go through and wasn’t there a more peaceful way to win that wouldn’t get them all killed in horrible, bloody ways. At least that was Finn Hudson’s opinion, feel free to disagree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two stories I have about the Battle of Manhattan, cause its epic. Like always please give me any type of feedback, I crave validation. Also tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters.

The Battle of Manhattan was the most terrifying event that anyone had ever gone through or ever would go through and wasn’t there a more peaceful way to win that wouldn’t get them all killed in horrible, bloody ways. At least that was Finn Hudson’s opinion, feel free to disagree with him. 

“All right, I want Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Puck, and Finn to defend the Holland Tunnel.” Percy Jackson, the not-even-sixteen-year old camp-appointed leader of the freaking war going on, continued to go through where everyone else at camp would be going, but all Finn could hear was blood rushing to his ears. There was eleven demigods defending a whole entrance into the city. Eleven. That was wasn’t even enough for a baseball team! Alright, it was enough to field a baseball game but not enough for a full major league team. Finn started heavy breathing, weren't they supposed to be sorted by cabins anyway. His eyes widened, if they were sorted by cabin’s he’d be alone. He was suddenly more okay about the eleven person team. 

Percy must have finished sending people to their doom, because everyone was already starting off towards different parts of the city. Everyone on Finn’s team started on their way and he had to jog to catch up to his team. Rachel was already trying to give a game plan for everyone.

“Alright team, showtime! We need a strategy on how to do this. I have a flawless plan that is 100 percent foolproof of keeping us alive.” While that sounded super to Finn, the others didn’t seem to share his thoughts. 

“And what makes you think that we are all down at letting you lead?” Mercedes wasn’t Rachel’s biggest fan to begin with, given a life or death situation Finn figured that everyone would put their ego’s to rest. 

“Ya, if anything it should be me!” Santana joined the conversation. Apparently, Finn was wrong. 

The three started into argument on who would be able to keep the most of them alive. Rachel argued that due to sheer star power, a property that all leaders should have, she should be the one to lead. Mercedes argued that she matched Rachel in star power and she should lead because she had the most impressive power set, she should lead. Santana said that she refused to listen to the orders of two wannabe heroes when stars like her existed. As the girls argued on the fate of their group, Finn decided to talk with the only guy there he was friends with. 

“I thought the Ares cabin was refusing to come.”

Puck grunted before answering. “They are, but I refuse to do nothing when I have a chance at making something of myself. That’s how I got put in the reject group going towards the weakest entrance into the city.”

Now that Puck pointed it out, they were the odd ones out when it came to camp. Finn was the only person in his cabin, being the only child of Zeus at camp permanently. Rachel was probably put here as a way to get her away from the rest of her cabin, who were going to be helping the injured. Mercedes was the child of a minor goddess and thus doesn’t have a cabin of her own. Santana has fire powers, which is an uncommon and odd power for Hephaestus's children. Brittany’s powers of prophecy seem more of a hindrance than an asset when it comes to the girl, who always ends up spewing random things. Artie was in a wheelchair, hardly the most reliable in a war. Kurt, like Santana, had weird powers that weren't common for children of Aphrodite and usually had people keeping their distance. Tina didn’t always have control of her powers. Quinn, while intelligent, was more icy than anything and slightly off putting. And Mike… well Percy probably figured that Mike would only go anywhere if it was following Tina. They were the rejects of Camp. They should be coming together not fighting with each other. Wait.. that actually made sense… maybe he should say something before the girls killed each other instead of monsters. 

“Hey guys!” He shouted, pulling everyone’s attention towards him. “Perfect, that worked.” 

“Finn, while I appreciate your attempt at leading the team. I got this.”  
“You got this, you mean I got this!”

Before they could start arguing again, Finn spoke up. “We need to work together if we’re going to survive. Everybody contributes, I mean have any of you three asked what everybody else has to say.”

The girls seem to believe that they were getting a lesson on listening to others and working together from Finn Hudson, the literal embodiment of toxic hyper-masculinity. Which Finn had to admit, most of the was fair. But at the moment, he needed them to see that they needed to work together. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Finn,” Quinn glared at Finn when he started smiling at her with his thumbs up. “Mike and I are children of wisdom and battle strategy, did you guys think we wouldn’t be useful?”

Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana had the decency to at least look a little ashamed of themselves at that. 

Tina was the one who was able to finally get everyone back on track, “This is all great, but we need a plan fast. Otherwise, we’re all going to Hades”

With that inspiring motivation the group devised a plan that in Finn’s mind should stop them all from dying in horrible, painful ways. The best people for the front line was Kurt, who was a master swordsman and could compel his victims, Puck, whose weapon of choice was a celestial bronze baseball bat with spikes around it (badass), Santana, who had flames that could hit hard and fast, and Mike and Quinn, who had daggers. They were the ones who would need to be the main fighters and right at the entrance of the tunnel. Mercedes, who had magic, and Finn, who had lightning, were going to get high on the wall and be able to weaken the army from afar. Artie was also with them for a different reason, he was planning on making a bomb that once activated would release celestial bronze shrapnel and destroy and monsters or rogue demigods. He just needed to make enough of them and make them strong enough for that to be a final attack. That left Rachel, Brittany, and Tina as a final line of defence. If anything got through it was their job to stop it. Those three were all armed with swords and shields. 

The plan was a combination of all the strategy's Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana had. Rachel had the idea of having the strongest physically be the front line. Mercedes had the idea of having those who could shoot down an army doing that from afar to be able to see who needs the most help. It was Santana’s idea for the bomb and for a weaker backup-plan to stop any rogues from getting loose. When the girls weren’t at each others throat, they worked well together: a really amazing threesome. 

Before they had time to celebrate teamwork and coming up with a plan, they were attacked. They were at war.


	5. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck really wishes he would have stayed with his cabin. Or he wishes that he could have stayed at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I reference some monsters from the series in here. Other than that nothing you need to know about the PJO series except that Celestial Bronze kills monsters and demigods, but doesn't hurt mortals. Thank you so much for reading, and please give me some sort of feedback if you have any ideas for future chapters. This is the second half of the Battle of Manhattan that I posted about in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

Puck really wishes he would have stayed with his cabin. Or he wishes that he could have stayed at camp. He just wishes that he wasn’t fighting for his life as of now, not that he’d say that outloud. He was a badass, badasses don’t stay at camp while everyone else goes off to war. 

He really wishes he wasn’t such a badass sometimes.

He in the middle of fighting two scythian dracaena, scary snake chicks, when he sends the first one of them back to tartarus with a big swing of his bat. That doesn’t seem to go over well with the other one, and she charges. She suddenly gets turned to dust when a sword goes through her chest. When the monster disappears, Puck sees Kurt in front of him. 

“Nice timing, Princess.”

Kurt smirks at that, “Am I always going to have to save your behind, Puckerman? Or is it just in this war?”

“I totally had that handled.” He would not have had that covered, but Kurt didn’t need to know that.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt didn’t sound convinced and Puck didn’t like the smirk still on his face, but let it slide in favor of fighting for their lives. They were clearly outnumbered. If not for Finn sapping the giant ogres from the entrance, they wouldn’t have had a chance. Also Mercedes currently turning enemies into squealing piglets, was helping on the keeping-them-alive side of things. 

He looked around and saw Santana flinging fireball after fireball at anything that approached her, from empousai to telekhine. Mike and Quinn were currently fighting one of the few ogres not yet killed by Finn’s lightning. Behind him, the three stragglers were fighting a couple of empousa that had gotten through. Artie was currently working on their final defence weapon, that needed to be done way faster than it was going. 

With all the monsters around them, Puck started to wonder why he couldn’t see any other demigods. Not that he wanted to kill other humans, but it was odd considering that Kronos’s army was supposed to have hundreds. Then he noticed Kurt towards the entrance of the tunnel talking as demigod soldiers turned the other way. Puck knew better than to listen in on that when he was 99% sure that the son of Aphrodite was charmspeaking the soldiers to run away. 

He heard a scream and turned to see Brittany, with a gash on her leg from a Telkine that was about to make the kill. All the sudden, a full-body-in-flames Santana ran up and smoked the monster as she screamed bloody murder. 

It was suddenly overwhelmingly clear to everyone around: Brittany is Santana’s, nobody can touch her. Santana ended up taking off her shirt, and wrapping it around Brittany’s wounds to stop the blood loss. Puck had no idea how her shirt survived being on a flaming Santana, but Puck was super cool with Brittany not dying because of it. 

Santana proceed to rush Brittany up to where Artie was, Puck barely able to hear the conversation as he battled another empousai. 

“So, does this mean that I can tell Mercedes that she totally won the bet with Tina.”

“What?”

“Tina said that you would get out of the closet when pigs fly, which is totally happening in front of the library right about now.” 

“If you keep your strength up and stay alive, I promise that you can tell Mercedes she won the bet. Just stay with Artie and help his with his doomsday bomb.”

With that, Santana puts back on her armour goes back to helping team… they’ll think of a team name after they win. 

For a while after, it seemed like all might be lost. To take the place of Brittany, Mercedes stepped up and came onto the battlefield. She was still turning enemies into small barnyard animals, yet at a closer distance. Finn tried to keep up with all the monsters that he and Mercedes were able to zap before, but it didn’t seem to be doing much. It seemed as if things couldn’t get worse, of course he had to jinx it. 

That was until he saw Mike Chang fall to his knees and get knocked unconscious. The series of events that followed, were completely unexpected and nearly had him running away from the fight as fast as he could. 

A blood curdling screech came from behind him, and he turned around to see Tina. She was red eyed and furious. Out from nowhere, plants came from all different directions. Vines tangled their way around all the monsters and lifted them above her. She needed to see if Mike was okay, very similar to how Santana reacted to Brittany. The others seemed to recognize Tina’s intent and moved well out of the way. Puck even managed to trip doing so, it happened so quick. 

Puck hoped that Mike was okay, not so much for his friends well being but for his own. Demeter chick was scary.

As she walked, the monsters got thrown into the Hudson River. The entrance to the tunnel getting blocked off by a rose bushes, causing a surprised Kurt to yelp. Quinn, who was currently at Mike’s side, gave Tina a sad smile before speaking.

“He’s fine. Just unconscious. He’s going to be fine. Tina, breathe.” 

At those words it seemed like whatever anger had possessed Tina came flooding out. She blushed when she saw all the damage that she had done on the battlefield. She looked as though she was slightly embarrassed over her outburst. 

Puck wasn’t about to let the moment slide, “Let’s give it up for Tina! Who knew that the way to activate her powers was to knock out the guy that she’s totally not dating.” As he said it, Tina blushed even harder. 

The others seemed much more comfortable now that Tina was off her blinding rage and laughed at Puck’s joke. Mercedes and Kurt both still punched him in the shoulder, but it was worth it. 

“Speaking of being together,” Santana seemed uncharacteristically nervous. “Me and Brittany are together.”

“Couldn’t figure that out from the burning up the battlefield to save her,” Kurt said smiling.

Before Santana could offer up a witty retort back, Finn appeared while wheeling Artie with Brittany on his lap. Santana didn’t look the happiest, but let it slide as her new girlfriend was asleep.

Artie held put his hands and presented what looked like a bronze bowling ball. 

“Nobody's going to ask what it does?” Artie seemed half-annoyed, half-amused that nobody was marveling at his creation. 

As Puck replied with, “Nobody gives a crap what it does, just end this freaking hell.” Finn replied with, “What does it do?” Typical.

“It is going to seal up the tunnel with 5 shields of celestial bronze, that couldn’t be broken unless if they had a nuke.” Artie frowned, “Given more time I could have made it nukeproof.”

Puck had to admit, that was pretty cool. The others seemed to agree as the others seemed to be in a state of amazement as well.

“Damn, white boy. Hephaestus has got some skills.” Mercedes being the first one to get out of the shocked state. 

It was Rachel, that had to ruin the moment with logic. “Artie, as impressive and useful as the bomb may be, won’t the mortals become suspicious when they wake from their slumber and see a bronze wall in the middle of an intersection.”

“Who cares about that, they aren’t the ones fighting for their lives.”

“I care, Puck. As demigods, it is a duty of ours to protect the worlds from each other. A nearly impenetrable wall that mortals could walk through might cause suspicion.”

There was a slight pause at that, sure they needed to stop monsters from getting into Manhattan, but they needed a better plan than just hope the mortals don’t notice anything. 

Mercedes was finally the one to speak up, “Maybe I could use magic, to make the shields start to deteriorate after a week and use the mist to make sure the mortals suspect anything if they wake up beforehand.” 

That seemed reasonable to everyone, so that had Tina remove the vines from the entrance, Puck through the bomb into the tunnel, and then had Artie activate the bomb. Once they were sure it had worked, Mercedes put a deterioration spell onto it. While that happened, Mike became conscious enough to move away from the tunnel entrance and lean on Tina, while standing with the rest of the group. 

Puck saw Finn smile the biggest grin he had ever seen, right before speaking. “We are like superheroes! We saved the day as a team. Like the Avengers, but real and with more gays.” This caused Kurt to sigh, facepalm, and shake his head. Puck had never seen someone cringe as much as Kurt was right now. Not that that stopped Finn. 

“We should have a team name or something!”

“Finn that is a great idea,” said the only person not currently looking like they wanted to bash their heads in a wall. “We could get mercedesie! And also matching costumes! Think how much we could her people! Think of how famous we could be!”

Thankfully, Santana stopped the madness that was Rachel Berry before it could go any further. 

“If we allow Frankenteen to name us, could we put a stop to Manhands insane pursuit of bringing superheroes into the real world.”

“Well, actually Santana-”

“Whatever loudmouth is about to say, I don’t care. Hudson, you have five seconds to name us before I change my mind.”

Within that five seconds, Finn Hudson proceeds to name them the dumbest name that has ever existed. Nobody knows why he chose the name, only that it sucked. However, Santana had let Finn choose the name: New Directions.


	6. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt should have brought his sword. He was stupid to think that a simple shopping trip would go off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monster in this is based off of the Djinn in Supernatural, specifically the episode Pac-Man Fever. It's a little more angsty then usual, but not much. Also Kurt and Finn's mortal parents are together in this, as they are in the show. As always, feedback is awesone. :)

Kurt should have brought his sword. He was stupid to think that a simple shopping trip would go off without a hitch. Although to be fair to himself, Finn was supposed to have brought a weapon that could be easily concealed without the mortals seeing. Finn had then left after only five hours into the trip because it was "boring" and he was "tired". Kurt should have remembered to get the weapon off of Finn. 

Kurt was forever grateful that his dad and Carole had decided to move to New York City. It had happened after the Battle of Manhattan, they thought it would be safer to be closer to camp in case something that big and scary happened again. Neither Finn nor Kurt bothered to mention that with a bigger city, meant more monsters. Finn liked being closer to his girlfriend. Kurt liked leaving the hell hole of Lima, Ohio behind. He feared if he was there any longer, he would end up killing himself or someone. If not for how wonderful his dad was he probably would have went to camp full year just to get away from there. Kurt was sure that the fields of punishment was sweet compared to there.

However, if Kurt was still in Lima he wouldn't be facing off against whatever the monster in from of him was. 

It started out as he was walking back to his apartment, he had probably spent a good 12 hours at the mall. It was well worth it to get a couple of amazing pieces for this upcoming season. The sidewalk was mostly empty, say for the odd couple here or there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walking behind him. This is where the feeling of dread began to come in, if it was just some mortal with the intent of mugging him, that was fine. Charmspeak worked fine on mortals. It wouldn't do much to further his view on humanity but that was nothing new.

However, something in his gut told him that his sharp tongue wasn't going to get him out of this one. He was only a couple of blocks away at this point, maybe he should send a text to Finn for backup. He shook his head, don't be ridiculous, he was almost home at this point and using his phone was a sure way of getting a monster to find him. So, against his better judgment, he continued to walk without any hope of backup. 

When the hand clamped onto his, he may or may not have yelped. Even though he was expected something to happen, he was more surprised that it felt very human. 

"It's very late for you to be wondering all alone, little demigod." Kurt groaned, this sounded like someone who charmspeak would defiantly not work on. Sometimes, he hated being right all the time.

He still had to try though, "I was just heading home now, would love to go without a fight. Please, let me go." He knew that any mortal or demigod would have let go at that, meaning that the laugh he got at the request was highly annoying. 

"But why would I let you go when I have been meaning to talk with you for a while now. It's not everyday, I meet someone as lovely as the son of Aphrodite herself."

Kurt weighed his options, he had no weapon, no plan, and no idea who the hell he was dealing with. Kurt needed answers and backup quick. 

"Well, you know exactly who I am, and you have yet to introduce yourself. Seems a little rude." Kurt was hoping that this thing would give him some sort of hint. He needed something to go on. 

"Sweet little Kurt. You should know better than to expect an escape," and with that, Kurt was unconscious.

Or was he, Kurt didn't know what state he was in. All he knew was that he had to get out of it. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw his father. Burt was smiling sadly. 

"Oh, Kurt. You were always such a disappointment. It's no surprise that you managed to mess this up as well." Kurt had no idea what was going on, but it was scared the everliving hades out of him. 

"What... what's going on." Kurt tried for some sort of control over the situation. 

"Oh, don't you know. You failed. All your friends are dead, because of you."

Kurt was left breathless. He could feel himself crying. He looked down and at his feat he saw the people who, besides his dad, meant the most to him. Mercedes was the closest to him, she had heart ripped right out of her. Rachel had her throat ripped open and her eyes rolled back inside her head. Finn looked as if someone had stabbed his gut, and he had bled out. As he looked around, more bodies showed up. Santana. Dead. Puck. Dead. 

Kurt was hyperventilating now. Tina. Dead. Quinn. Dead. 

His heart was going a mile a minute. Mike. Dead. Artie. Dead. Brittany. Dead. 

"I thought you were supposed to be powerful, Kurt. My one of my most powerful children." It was Aphrodite now, so disappointed in her son. "You have no one left. You are nobody. You are nothing."

Kurt was full on sobbing now. "N...no... I...I'm not..." 

"Yes, my child. You are nothing" 

"No!" Kurt was yelling now, like a child having a tantrum. "I'm Kurt Hummel, son of Aphrodite and Burt Hummel. I am not nothing!" 

Kurt was currently in a spiral of despair, and all he knew is that he needed to get out of it. He sat on the ground in fetal position with his hands in his ears. He repeated the chant like his life depended on it. 

“'I’m Kurt Hummel, son of Aphrodite and Burt Hummel. I am not nothing! I'm Kurt Hummel, son of Aphrodite and Burt Hummel. I am not nothing! I'm Kurt Hummel, son of Aphrodite and Burt Hummel. I am not nothing!”

\----------------

What in hades was taking Kurt so long. Finn kinda felt bad about leaving Kurt alone at the mall, except he knew that Kurt would end up taking forever. At least he had left Kurt the dagger that he had brought. Wait… Finn felt his sheath and groaned.

He had not given Kurt the dagger. Smooth, Hudson, smooth. 

He was sure it was irrelevant. Kurt had plenty of ways to defend himself. Like his charmspeak, that was super useful. Did that work on monsters? Dam… no, Kurt had told him it didn’t work on monsters, at least not yet. Maybe, Finn should go look for his step-brother. Was Kurt good at hand-to-hand contact? Finn should definitely go looking for Kurt.

Finn grabbed a sword and left the apartment. Kurt was better at swords than Finn, but he was still decent in a fight. Plus, if Kurt was still alive he could toss the sword to Kurt and then they would both be armed. Finn groaned, he really needed to stop with the negative thinking. 

After about 4 blocks, Finn spotted someone that couldn’t be human. For one, was covered with glowing blue tattoos and glowing eyes. And two, and more importantly, he was standing in a alleyway over an unconscious Kurt. It didn’t take a genius to know that something was up. He raised the sword, but before he could move. The thing whipped his head towards him. 

“Ah, Finn Hudson. I should have suspected that you would eventually come searching. Alas, you aren’t known for being a thinker.”

“Who the hell are you, and what are you doing to Kurt?” He was scared. Kurt looked alive, yet deathly pale and like he was being drained of energy. 

“Oh, Kurt is such a sweet thing. All that fear, all that pain, is delicious.” The glowing man kissed his fingers at that. The sight made Finn, want to puke. 

“So… you eat… fear?” Finn was confused how that worked and honestly didn’t care at this point. He needed to know how to kill this thing and quick, Kurt didn’t look like he had much time. 

“And such a sweet thing it is. Most djinn feed off of happiness, but my kind have a preference towards fear. And you my friend, have loads of it coming off of you.” Before Finn could respond, the djinn attacked. Okay, plan B, maybe if he killed the monster, Kurt would be okay. That was really his only option at the moment, so here goes nothing. 

He sidestepped the djinn’s initial charge, and tried stabbing with the sword. When that didn’t work, he tried charged with his sword in hand. He needed some sort to edge to win. He decided to try lightening, it had to at least give him some sort of advantage. WIth his next swing, he summoned a bolt of lightning that hit the djinn at the same time his sword did. The djinn was dead and Finn was exhausted. 

Just then he heard movement, he looked around and saw Kurt slowly waking up. 

“Finn,” Kurt’s voice sounded as weak as it had ever sounded. He sounded awful.

“Hey little brother, guess I should have stayed with you shopping.” Finn’s voice was gentle and slightly teasing, but something must have set Kurt off cause he started sobbing into Finn’s lap. That surprised the hell out of him, what had happened during his time with the djinn?

“Hey, c’mon buddy. Let’s go home.” Although he was tired, he didn’t think Kurt could stand on his own. He picked up his sobbing step-brother and carried him home.


	7. My Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Berry always knew she was important. When her dads had told her that she had a third dad, and that dad was the god of music itself. Even at seven years old, she knew that her destiny was to be famous, and live up to the glory of Apollo. All she had to do was find a path that would get her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta crap at updates but I find this chapter really cute, even if in canon Finchel tended to get on my nerves. Actually, 90% of the show tended to get on my nerves by a certain point. On a totally unrelated note, Mr Schue will never be in this fic, unless it's like random mortal dies terribly, because I hate him. This authors note is totally irrelevant, please enjoy the fic.

Rachel Berry always knew she was important. When her dads had told her that she had a third dad, and that dad was the god of music itself. Even at seven years old, she knew that her destiny was to be famous, and live up to the glory of Apollo. All she had to do was find a path that would get her there.

She may not have had friends for most of her time at camp, but that hardly seemed mattered. She had a plan. She would start as a magnificent leader, either in the upcoming wars going on or as councillor to the her cabin. Then when she got too old for camp, she would astound the world with her magnificent voice. Her leadership skills that she acquired at camp would come in handy when she eventually decided to produce new and more interesting musicals to star in. She would make her dads proud. 

Her plan managed to go a little off course when the Battle of Manhatten came along, it turns out that not everyone wanted to listen to her. She couldn’t figure out why, she was the perfect candidate for a leader: confident, strong, and a very strong conditioning game. The fact that she had to share the glory seemed unbearable. 

However, another unexpected curveball happened during that battle as well. She managed to bond with other kids, and dare she say: made friends. Nowhere in her plan to fame, had she considered that others might want to befriend her. At most, she figured when she finally got to the top, she’d have people throwing themselves at her. In a way, it was better than she could have ever imagined. 

But for now, those friendships would need to sit on the backburner. She was going to become a great leader in the 2nd best way possible: leading her team to victory in capture the flag.  
\-----------------------

The teams were split up as so: she had the Athena, Demeter, Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, and Tyche cabins on her and the Apollo cabin’s side, with the Aphrodite, Hecate, Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hades cabins on the losing side. Everything was going perfectly. 

She managed to convince the Athena cabin to let her lead the team. They had begrudgingly agreed after seeing that she was the best leader at this camp. Or it might have been that she said that her cabin would do it’s chores for two weeks. She was pretty sure it was the former. 

“Alright team, It’s go time! Circle up,” She waited for the campers to campers to circle her before continuing. “All the kids of minor gods, your job is to guard the perimeter. I want nobody not on our team crossing that border.”

For some reason at that order, those kids didn’t seem the happiest with her. They seemed even more unhappy when flicked her hand, as if shooing them away. 

“Rachel, try being less insensitive when talking to kids of non-olympian gods.” 

Quinn must be deaf because nobody had more sensitivity and tact than Rachel Berry. So, she said as much. For some reason, this caused more people to groan. 

“Enough on my so called ‘issues’. Demeter, Poseidon, and Athena will guard our flag, while Dionysus, Hermes, and the glory of Apollo will go find the flag.” She figured this way, the New Directions that were on her team could work together, which they did magnificently. As well, Percy and Annabeth were a cute couple that also worked well together, so they should stick together. She would also be alone to find and retrieve the flag, giving herself the most credit. 

As everyone went to go carry out her orders, she left with them. She had a flag to find.

\------------------------

She was close, she could feel it. Any second now, she would find the flag and be able to get it back to her side. Maybe when she did so she could sing a powerful ballad that would empower her team further, but that would come later. She needed to complete the plan first. Nothing and nobody would stop her now.

“Hey Rach, I caught you.” Finn Hudson said with a spear in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

If Rachel’s heart did a started to race, she would say it was competitive spirit.

Rachel might have had tiny crush on Finn. Nothing serious, really, just potential day dream material for when she made it to the top.  
“You totally have to come with me to jail now, we can hang out on the way.” Damn, why was the son of Zeus so enticing. He was powerful sure, but he had no sort of leadership ability or had a habit of doing whatever he was told without question. 

“Well, I guess I have no choice. I should just give up all my goals right now.”

Not getting the sarcasm and dramatism in her voice, Finn said: “That’s the spirit!”

“Lead the way to jail, captor,” Rachel said with a sigh. This was going to be a long day.”

\-----------------------

Despite her annoyance at being captured so easily, she enjoyed her time with Finn. He had a way of always making her laugh, like right now for instance, where they were playfully arguing who would win in a fight: Zeus or Burt Hummel. 

“No, you don’t understand. He is scary when he’s angry, like one time he was really angry cause Kurt recorded over the football game with Project Runway and I was was more scared then I was in the Battle of Manhattan.”

Laughing, Rachel replied, “Don’t you find it odd that you're arguing that your stepfather could beat your godly father in a fight. One of them gave you power over lightning, the other one is responsible for Kurt Hummel.”

“You have obviously never seen Kurt mad. I’m scared of anybody who created that.”

They both burst into harder laughter after that. There was a comfortable silence after that, which was odd for Rachel. She was never comfortable in silence, silence led to questioning whether she was good enough, which was never a good thing for someone who was driven by ambition alone. But here, the silence didn’t mean questioning. The silence meant that she and Finn had something real together. 

In the distance, she could hear someone winning the game, she kinda hoped it was her team but she wouldn’t be torn up about it if it wasn’t. 

Just then, Finn turns to her looking nervous, which is unlike him. Like her, he always had an air of it-always-works-out-for-me confidence. Now, he looked like he was about to take a risk. Before she could question him, he did something completely unexpected.

He kissed her.

On the lips.  
Her first kiss was Finn Hudson.

She may be internally screaming.

“Was that okay? I know that you always thought that romance was not going to be a thing til after your big and famous but I-” Before he could finish that thought she did the totally predictable thing, and kissed him back. 

They might have gone to the Zeus cabin several hours after that.

\--------------------------

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it,” Poking him in the arm this time.

“No, and stop that,” Playfully hitting her arm away as he said so.

“Say it. I need you to tell me that I was right.”

“Alright fine,” Kurt being the dramatic person he is, takes a deep breath before announcing. “You, Miss Mercedes Jones, were absolutely right on the plan to sick my stepbrother on the drama queen herself. However, you would not have known that they like each other without me telling you that I saw that they end up being together, so I guess we were both responsible for the win today.”

Snorting, Mercedes says, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She then links arms with him as they head to dinner, they have some bragging to do.


	8. Out Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes hates when the summer ends and her makeshift family gets split up until next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I sorta just forgot about this with school and applications being insane. However I hope you like this. I really wanted to write something from Mercedes's viewpoint cause I feel like she never gets enough love. Hope ya'll like this.

Mercedes hates when the summer ends and her makeshift family gets split up until next year. Not everyone of course, some of them were forced to stay year round. Quinn had to stay because her dad disowned her after one too many monster attacks, apparently he never saw her as “his” to begin with since Athena has kids without sex. Without ever meeting him, Mercedes already hates Quinn’s Dad and vowed to turn him into something gross if she ever met him. She’s thinking toad, but that might be a little too cliche for her. Puck stays out of fear of causing a monster attack for his mom and half-sister. Santana stays because of homophobic parents living in a homophobic town. More people that in Mercedes opinion need to be turned into toads. Artie stays because of the death of his mom in an accident that caused him to be paralyzed. How that boy is one of the more mentally stable people in their group, she’ll never know. Mike and Tina both stay because of distant parents that, while not terrible, her friends just thought it would be better if they spent their time at camp. 

Then, there were her friends who did leave for the school year. Finn and Kurt moved to New York City from some small hick town in Ohio after the Battle of Manhattan. Rachel already lived their and was ecstatic when she found out they were moving. Brittany lived in LA, which for some reason seemed incredibly rare at camp. She also heard that Santana was going to live with her girlfriend in the City of Angels this year. 

Then there was Mercedes, who lived out in Pittsburgh during the school year. Boring, Pittsburgh. Where it was a big enough city for her to not have anything to complain about, but too far away from her friends in New York that she was constantly lonely. Sure she had friends at home, but not good enough ones that she was able to forget the old ones. 

Ya, Mercedes dreaded summer ending. 

————

“And then, Rachel decided that her honor had somehow been wounded. So, she had Finn go up and fight him.”

“I’m sure that went over amazingly.”

“Worse than you would think. Finn, being Finn, decided that he couldn’t use any of the training from camp, seeing as the guy was mortal.”  
“So, Finn decided not to fight back?”

“More like tried to talk the guy down, in a way that pissed off the guy, and caused Finn to get kicked in the nads and punched in the face.”

“Oh my god! I can’t tell if I’m supposed to be asking if he’s okay or start laughing my ass off.” Seeing as she couldn’t stop laughing, Mercedes decides that the appropriate response in laughing her ass off. 

When she looked back at her FaceTime and saw Kurt also laughing his ass off, she decided that she was right in thinking the idea of Finn trying to ‘defend’ Rachel’s honor only to get his ass kicked was objectively hilarious.

After the laughter calmed down, she realized how much she missed everyone. Sure, they all still stayed in touch, but it wasn’t the same as seeing everyone everyday at camp. 

“Mercedes, are you still there? Cause I’m pretty sure your mind just flew away.”

She laughed, “Just thinking of how I miss your skinny white ass.”

“Hey, I don’t know what you’re talking about. This booty is poppin.”

“Ooooh, I have to argue that. You are lucky that you have such a stunning personality.”

Then, he mock glared at her. They managed to glare at each other for a total of 15 seconds before they burst into hysterical laughter. So much laughter that Finn came into Kurt’s room to see if Kurt was being brutally murdered or something.

However, seeing Finn with his black eye from ‘defending Rachel’ only caused the two best friends to laugh even harder. 

“Yes, okay, my black eye is hilarious. But you should have seen the kid, he was scary.”

“Ah yes Finn, the scary ten year old was totally gonna steal your girl.”

The blush that swept Finn’s face was all it took to take Kurt and Mercedes laughing fit to the next level. They were laughing so hard that no sound was even coming out, making Finn’s protests all the funnier.   
“Okay, it’s dinner time. That was the reason I came in here, Burt wanted me to get you. Now hang up and stop laughing at my honorable defense of Rachel.”

When Kurt couldn’t stop laughing, Finn decided to take matters into his own hands and hung up the call. Causing Mercedes to be all alone in her house right outside of Pittsburgh. 

This sucked. Why couldn’t she be with her real friends, not the random mortals she hung out with during the school year. Mercedes could do anything her powers, why couldn’t she conjure her friends here or something?

Or something.

Huh.

\---------

The first three times she tried, nothing happened. She wasn’t discouraged though. Mercedes had never actually tried to make a portal before, nor had she ever heard that that was a power children of Hecate had. 

She had to at least attempt it though. For the sake of her sanity, if she had to hear every bit of drama about her true friends via webcam and never having anything interesting to give back, she would lose it. 

It shouldn’t be too out of the question, to be able to do the improbable. She did that every day and looked flawless while doing so. 

On the fourteenth try, something happened. A glowing, blue, door-shaped force of energy popped open from thin air. Without thinking it through logically, Mercedes walked through the portal. 

\--------

She was positive that she had never been to Vegas before. Her subconscious apparently really wanted to visit though.

Standing in front of her was the Monte Carlo Hotel and Casino. Why here of all places? Mercedes couldn’t tell you. She did know that if she could get a grip on her powers, she would be the best gift giver in the world. Able to flash anywhere to give a trip or even just any shop in the world to get it. 

As a few male strippers walked by her, Mercedes vowed to take her friends on a trip here soon.

She looked back at their asses. Definitely bringing her friends back here.

With that she created her portal again, and was off. 

\--------

Mercedes ended up stopping in Paris, Chicago, some small town in Nebraska, and Rio before she managed to stop in Los Angeles. She really needed to work on her aiming powers. She managed to get reasonably proficient at creating portals. Just no clue on where they were going. 

She figured she could call an Uber and ask Brittany if she could stay for the night. For some reason, she was beyond tired. Just as she was about to pick up her phone, she heard a noise behind her that she knew all too well.

Ah, hell no! She was exhausted and just wanted to see her friends. This was no time for a freaking monster attack. She also didn’t have a weapon on her so that would be double the fun. 

As soon as she heard the hiss of a empousai, she created one last portal and jumped through it. 

\--------

When she woke up, she was in a unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed. Crap, did she land on some random person’s bed before she passed out. Next time she shouldn’t try that many portals in one day, she was exhausted. 

“Yes Mrs. Jones, she’s fine. Mildly drained, but with the proper hydration and nutrients will be back on her feet in no time… No, I don’t know how she managed to land in New York but I will ask her when she wakes...No problem anything for my friends...Okay, bye then.” 

Oh. She managed to land in Rachel’s apartment. That’s convenient. 

“Oh, Mercedes you are awake. How are you feeling? You really managed to scare my dads when you appeared. Daddy thought that we should call the police but I managed to convince him that no one would believe that and that I knew you anyway. How did you manage to apparate anyhow? Is that part of your power scheme as a child of Hecate? I knew that transfiguration was in your range but-”

“I’m fine. Just tired. I was trying to figure out how to use a portal cause I missed you guys.”

Rachel’s face lit up, “And you managed to figure teleportation out?”

“Ish, still need to work on my directioning skills. But for the most part, ya. I got mad skills.” A grin grew on her face, she was really happy to see Rachel again. 

And with that, Rachel threw herself into a hug that managed to throw Mercedes back a few steps.

“I’m so happy to see you again and now you could bring us all together and we could go on quests together and defend morals from the evil doings of monsters all over the world and…”

Yah, Mercedes had missed this. She missed all the crazy. She missed all the drama. She missed her family.


	9. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany has a vision and Santana hates that vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I suck at uploading. But to be fair, this is the longest chapter I've written for this series. So... all good right? I'll try to upload more but that might be an empty promise. I hope you enjoy that chapter though, it's probably one of my favorites concept-wise and writing-ability-wise. (Which is strange as my fav character isn't in it)

Santana wasn’t stupid. She’d been at camp for a while now. She saw quests come and go, some successful and others not so much. She saw friendships made and broken. She’d seen new cabins built and others burned down.

That last one might have been her fault. She had a fiery temper and Puck had a big mouth. (Although that’s a story for another day.)

Most importantly, she knew that one day it all would end up being too much for her girlfriend.

Her beautiful girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce, has the gift of prophecy. She could see the future, sometimes good, most times not so much... 

Britt wasn’t really supposed to share the full extent of the visions until after they came to pass, so Santana could never really know what went through that beautiful head of hers. Still, sometimes she got a feeling.

It was a random Tuesday night in July, and Santana was down in the forge with most of her siblings. Maybe you’re surprised to hear that she wanted to spend her free time in a dark room working on a magic sword that was guaranteed to kick Berry’s ass during capture the flag on Friday. (They may be friends now, but that girl not only needed to be brought down a peg or two. She needed to have her peg thrown off the damn board.) If you asked her, she’d shrug and tell you to blame her parents. She’d gotten the habit of hitting something hard to get out her anger from her no-good-piece-of-crap Mom, who never taught Santana a more healthy way of dealing with emotions. She’d gotten the ability to build crap and use fire from her little-to-no-good father, the god of fire and forges, Hephaestus. Between those two things, and the fact that some of her friends were currently on a quest, making all the New Directions more than a little anxious(not that she’d ever admit that), the forge seemed like a good idea.

Stupid Mike. Stupid Tina. Stupid Quinn. Why was their quest even necessary? It was only to help deliver some kid who probably didn’t even know they were a demigod yet. Let some other group of heroes take it, not her friends. She didn’t have many of those.

Gods, she needed a better distraction. 

She had two options, try and pick a fight with the Ares cabin or go hang out with Brittany. 

She put down the sword she’d been working on and headed over to the Apollo cabin. 

Santana figured something was wrong as soon as she ran into their head counselor, Will Solace. 

Will looked more than a little worried, “Santana, just the person I was looking for.”

“Will, just the person who is going to tell me what in Hades is going on unless you want a fist full of fire in your face.” 

Maybe that was slightly harsh, but there was only one reason the Son of Apollo was looking for her. 

“It’s Brittany, she said her head hurt during rock climbing and that she was going to go take a nap. We all shrugged and let her go, and when we got back to the cabin she was bawling her eyes out. She won’t tell anyone the reason and refuses to move. She just keeps staring off at the same place on the wall.” 

Santana was already moving faster towards the cabin, but she needed to know more.

“How long ago did you see that she was crying before you decided, ‘hey, maybe getting her girlfriend might be a good idea’?!?” 

Will flinched, maybe due to the fact that she was screaming, or maybe due to the fact that her arms were flaming from anger. “Maybe 45 minutes, although that was mainly due to the fact that the last person to disturb you while you were in the forge was the infirmary for the next 5 days.”

That was slightly true, although it wasn’t 100% her fault. It’s not her fault that Finn startled her and isn’t fireproof. 

“Just take me to her!” 

They both ran to the Apollo cabin. 

When they got inside, only three kids were in there. Berry, Di Angelo, and Brittany. Berry, no doubt because Will thought that because Rachel was part of the lamley named New Directions she wouldn’t get torched on sight. (He was right, not that Berry needed to know that.) Di Angelo was probably here because he’s Will’s boyfriend and if a certain fire user tried to kill Will for gross incompetence, someone needed to defend the healer. 

The moment she saw Britt, however nothing else mattered. Her girlfriend looked awful. Her eyes were puffy, with mascara running down her face. They needed to be alone. 

“Scram.” They looked hesitant. She decided to light her eyes on fire and try again. “Scram, now!”

That got everyone, say for Britt, to leave really fast.

She took a moment to feel slightly proud of herself. It took a lot to intimidate the Son of Hades.

Then she turned her focus on the real reason she’s here.

“Hey Britt, how you doing?”

For the first time since entering the cabin, Brittany turned to Santana.

“Hey San, did you ever hear that the power of prophecy kinda sucks? Cause it totally does.” 

Not sure how to respond to that, Santana got into bed with Brittany and cuddled. 

There was a rule at camp that two people of the opposite sex weren’t allowed to be alone in a cabin together. When Santana heard that rule, she realized that for the only time in her sorry life, it was better to be gay. She was sure the straights had to know and be bitter about this loophole, but if any of them had opinions on the subject they wisely kept quite. 

They lied there for a while: not really sure if she was making things better, just hoping she wasn’t making things worse. Finally it was Britt who made the first move.

“Did I ever tell you about the dream I had when I was six?” 

“No,” her own voice was soft, with most of the anger gone. “What was the dream?” 

“I was older, I couldn’t see myself but i just knew cause it’s a dream and you just know those kinda things in dreams. I was sitting in a forest. There were eleven of us, we were all barely teens, but at the time I was thinking twenties. Kids have no ability to know time or age.”

She giggled there, like she thought the idea of kids not knowing what’s up was hilarious. For the second time today, Santana was more than a little worried for her girlfriend. She didn’t interrupt though. 

“We all we’re singing a song... I think it was a song I had heard before but I wasn’t sure. There are lots of different songs that I’ve heard. The people in the clearing, we... we were family. Not like blood family, but still family. I don’t know how, but I just knew.” She smiled at Santana, “Do you remember that?”

At first she had no clue what Britt was talking about. How would she remember someone else’s dream? 

Then she remembered sometime last month, when New Directions(name not getting any cooler) snuck out late to have our own little singalong. It was stupid and they could have gotten in serious trouble, but it was a rare moment of true happiness among them. 

“Yeah, I remember. But how-”

Brittany went right on with her story, “When I woke up, I was so excited. I had another family, one made of friends. I talked about that dream for about a month before my mom told me that I had to stop. She told me about being a demigod and how I shouldn’t share my dreams with anyone or else daddy might have to punish me. I asked why daddy would punish me for talking about dreams. And she explained how the dreams would come true, and knowing the future might change it, most times for the worst.” 

Santana suspended it, but she had to ask. “You saw something really bad, didn’t you? That’s why Will had to come get me.”

Brittany began to whimper, so Santana pulled her in tighter. 

“Shhhh, it okay. Whatever happens, it’ll be okay.”

Britt closed her eyes and it felt like she was trying to go to sleep in the hope that Santana was right. Just before she did however, she said something under her breath that made Santana’s blood curdle:

“I hope you’re right San, or else Mike will die.”

Brittany fell asleep in her arms, probably completely unaware that Santana now knew what she knew. 

\-----------

Now, Santana wasn’t completely dumb, she knew that Brittany’s dreams never come with context. Mike could be dying now or in 10 years. Just because Brittany’s dream was about Mike, didn’t mean he was in danger at this very second.

But, he was on a quest and she wasn’t allowed to ask Brittany details on the dream. Those were the crappy rules to the whole crappy prophecy thing. 

Crap. Now, she was going to go crazy with worry. 

“Well, it seems you guys are comfortable.” 

The cocky voice of the head Apollo camper was almost enough to get her out of her state of panic.

“Oh please, we did nothing and I know for a fact that Nico being the only camper in the Hades cabin has led to more than cuddling.”

Will blushed, causing Santana to bark out a laugh. 

“Just get of here, you’ll see her at dinner.”

Careful not to wake up her girlfriend, Santana got of the bed and seductively winked at Will on the way out. (Just cause she was in freak out mode didn’t mean that she wanted to let Will off the hook.) Once she was out of the cabin, she sprinted to the Hecate cabin.

Now, normally she could handle her own business, especially when it came to Britt. But, this was completely out of her league and she needed help. 

As she knocked, she realized she didn’t know how to explain this without possibility getting Brittany in trouble. If she accidentally heard the dream, then she told people: could Britt get in trouble? What was the punishment for telling the future?

Mercedes finally came out of the cabin.

“Hey, Santana. What’s up? This is perhaps the first time that you’ve ever been to the Hecate cabin.”

Mercedes tone was playful with something underlying in it, maybe fear. Santana didn’t have time to consider.

“Listen, could you do me a huge favor?”

Mercedes just raised her eyebrows and nodded. Santana wasn’t typically the one to ask for help.

“I need a portal to wherever Quinn, Tina, and... and Mike are. Then we need to get the hell out of dodge, maybe get ice cream or something.”

“Hold up, bring it back. Why do we need them back? And why did you hesitate before saying Mike’s name? Is he...“

Santana refused to meet eyes with Mercedes, too afraid that they’d give away the answer to the unasked question. 

“Alright, one trip to Michigan it is.” Mercedes now with the same determination as Santana. 

\-------------

Once the portal was up and ready, they hopped through and found themselves, on the ground, in front of three terrified looking friends. 

“What the-?“

“How’d you-?“

“Huh?”

The first to be able to form a full sentence was Quinn. “What are you guys doing here? You guys should be back at camp.”

“Yeah, camp sounds good right now,” Santana said as she slowly got up off the ground. “Why don’t we all go, we can all get ice cream on the way. Mercedes is paying.”

That earned Santana four confused looks. 

“What do you mean, I’m paying? You were the one to suggest it!”

“We can figure out who's paying once we get there, I’m just saying my vote goes for you.”

“That’s-“

“Enough about the damn icecream,” Tina interrupted. “As great as it is to see you guys, why did you guys come to see us on our quest?”

Everyone looked at Santana expectantly. Great, how was she supposed to say that her physic girlfriend saw Mike dying, which Santana took to mean this quest for some reason, and so they should abandon their quest and hop through Mercedes’s portal. Except she wasn’t allowed to mention Brittany having a vision. She needed a damn loophole.

Maybe, she could imply danger without spelling it out.

“Mike, Brittany REALLY misses you and you need to see her right now.”

That should work.

“Why? Did something happen? Did she see something about me?”

Okay, he needed to read between the freaking lines. 

“Mike, Brittany is sad and misses you. You need to come back RIGHT NOW.” 

“But what happened, couldn’t she have just asked someone else if she needed help.” 

Santana didn’t think that it was possible for anyone beyond Finn Hudson to be this dense. Clearly, she was wrong. For a child of Athena, Mike needed to learn about the whole not-being-a-dumbass thing.

“Look, we just need to get back to camp, I’ll even pitch in for ice cream. We just-”

 

Before Santana could finish that thought, she was interrupted by Tina and Quinn getting knocked out by cyclops.

“What do we have here? Five demigods, we shall feast tonight for sure.”

The three remaining demigods turned towards the voice of what must have been the leader of the three cyclops. Mike pulled out his dagger. Mercedes and Santana with no weapons, but magic and fire. 

It was times where they faced a fire-immune monster, that Santana really needed to re-think only arming herself with fire. 

Well, almost. She also armed herself with overconfidence and sass. 

“What do we have here, three monsters who are about to get their asses kicked.” 

Santana needed better weapons. 

“Daughter of Hephaestus, you shall taste good along with your friends.”

“Didn’t cyclopes fight alongside the gods in the last two wars? Why try and kill their children now?” 

Mike, ever the logical one. Couldn’t he have used that logic five minutes ago when she had tried to get them the hell out of dodge?

The monster behind Quinn laughed. “Because demigods taste good.”

The one behind Tina laughed as well, “So much better than the pizza that Ma gets us.”

Quinn and Tina started to stir, they might be able to move without them needed to full on carry the girls. They needed a distraction, long enough for Mercedes to portal them almost anywhere else. 

Her options were:

-Have Mercedes use the mist to confuse the monsters

-Distract the monsters and sacrifice herself for the others to get to safety

-Have Mike come up with an actual plan as they fought, cause Santana kinda sucks at planning

Might as well start at the top of the list. 

She whispered over to Mercedes, “Can you use the mist to distract these idiots.” 

“Yeah, but if I do, I probably won’t have the strength to portal us away. Especially as I portaled the two of us here.”

Crap, that leads Santana to the second option. 

“Then, get ready to make that portal.”

She charged the monsters.

\---------------

She would've been dead in ten seconds flat had Santana gone by her plan. She had nothing useful in a fight against a cyclops. 

Lucky, two things worked in her favor. 

The first being the fact that her friends had packed for fighting monsters, meaning Santana now could use the sword that was likely Quinn’s. 

The second, being that Mike hadn’t got the memo that Santana was supposed to be sacrificing herself here. 

Still, three cyclopes against two active half-bloods, two unconscious half-bloods, and one half-blood doing her best to get them a way out of there, wasn’t exactly a fair fight. By the time that Tina and Quinn were awake enough to move, they had only managed to kill one of them and were now thoroughly exhausted. 

“You killed Sump! Die, demigods die!” 

That sounded like a good plan, Santana felt like she wanted to die. 

Suddenly, vines grew from the ground trapping the cyclops feet. Tina was barely off the ground, but she managed to distract them long enough for Mercedes to form a portal. 

“Quick! We don’t know how much longer Tina can hold them.” 

With that, they ran through the portal and got away. 

\---------------

Santana didn’t know if that quest was the one Mike was destined to die on. She didn’t know whatever happened to the kid who Mike, Tina, and Quinn didn’t end up saving. She didn’t even know if Brittany could get in trouble by Santana messing with fate. 

She did, however, know that when Britt saw Mike safe and sound at camp she shed happy tears. 

She also knew that Rachel had declared the New Directions must have an ice cream night to celebrate their friends being back. 

Ice cream, friends, and Brittany safe and happy next to Santana. Screw destiny and fate. Now was all that mattered. 

And, now was pretty cool.


End file.
